


Blood Rush

by guisu



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	Blood Rush

一、

　　从昏迷中清醒的瞬间Patrick Jane有种感知上的迷茫，但他没花多久就控制住那种整个世界在旋转的不适感。没有逞强从用破烂但还算能支撑住一个成年男人体重的木板床上坐起，他任由自己的四肢放松地伸展在散发出阵阵异味的毯子上，这是目前恢复体力的最好办法。  
　　转动眼睛观察着视觉范围内的环境，Jane评估着自己状况：四天前他被第一次带到这幢房子时就是被丢在这间地下室里，尽管那时是晚上而整个房间只有小气窗透进来的那点光亮，但从不远处传来的水声以及混杂着草料及动物粪便的味道——Jane确信现在他又回到了起点，并且在几个月前这里应该还是个中等规模的马场；原先他还指望在被带到楼上的时候能有些新的发现，最好还能有些利于逃脱的小道具，可惜犯人的小心翼翼让他大感失望，唯一他能确认的只有他们在某个偏僻、无人造访的鬼地方，而那个疑心重重的男人处理掉了一切可能用作对外联系的工具，但从言辞中Jane发现对方能及时的了解外界的动向，这代表他至少还有一个同伙，但不会多于二个。  
　　如果说他想离开这里，盲目的逃跑绝对不是一个明智的选择。昨天他亲眼看到Richard是怎么被折磨死的……狗娘养的，那男孩才十九岁。或许他该制造一个大混乱，至少可以引起治安官注意的那种，当然最好的办法还是能说服犯人的同伙，以他们不平等的关系及刻意防止他与他（或他们）有所接触这点来看，对方极有可能并不那么聪明或坚定。  
　　但他需要这样的机会。  
　　所以当听到汽车发动机声音的时候，Jane克制住移动带给肩背部的疼痛，踩在从角落里搬来的箱子上，从气窗狭窄的缝隙中看了出去，可惜角度的关系他无法看清全貌，只知道这应该是一次定期的食物补给……如果车子能停得靠这边更近些就好了，Jane这么想着。

　　抱头坐回先前躺着的木板床沿边，Jane抓着自己的头发似乎这样就可以减轻伤口带来的痛感。作为CBI的顾问他一向清楚自己从事的是什么工作，危险的犯人、意外的爆炸以及偶尔的挟持之类的，但他之前暂时还没有去设想过，自己会由于一起简单得快要打哈欠的案子而被卷到另一起连续谋杀案里，更何况犯人显然还是个邪教份子，坚信自己残酷的行为是对所信奉神灵的献祭。  
　　从被案发现场——简单那起的现场绑走到现在，Jane努力观察到的信息多到足以判断那个冷血的疯子为何要让他旁观他是怎样杀害Richard——可怜的男孩在被拖进屋子之前只是在打送快递的零工而已。先前他还有点奇怪为何对于自己微弱的抗议，对方仅仅赋予暴力而不是真正威胁到他的生命？但Jane没过多久就意识到这正是由于自己CBI顾问的身份，当然他不会狂妄的以为犯人是在顾忌这个，但不可否认这让他多活了几天。那个该死的混蛋只不过是在满足于这种对于执法机构挑衅的满足感，并打算让自己目睹整个过程后，作为献祭仪式的最后一个加以杀害。

　　所以他必须逃出去。  
　　——不光是为了能继续活下去，还得在下一个无辜者被犯人绑架之前阻止他！

　　更何况他不敢肯定自己的精神是否还能承受得住，再度眼睁睁地看着别人倒在血泊中的局面，这种无能为力的挫败感充斥着他。Jane不由自主地闭起眼睛……“帮帮我。”嗓子里发出的喃喃声嘶哑得不像他的声音，“帮帮我，帮帮我。”在不断重复着的句子里他紧紧地握起拳头，仿佛这样就能获得力量似得：“帮帮我，Cho。”

 

二、

　　“……糟糕，我再不回去就得睡沙发了！伙计们，祝你们玩得痛快。”冲着他们眨着眼睛的是楼下缉毒组的老Mike，在大家了然地哄笑声中，警局例行的每周聚会开始有人陆续退场，基本这时还能留下的大多都是没有家庭负担的单身汉们。  
　　通常能参加这类活动的至少都得是CBI的一线老手们——菜鸟不行、老大们不行、文职后勤不行，以及顾问们当然也不行。所以当Jane第一次被百般为难的Rigsby带进这家酒吧时，不出所料地得到不少拒绝的闲言碎语，万幸出色的前“灵媒”经验使他很快得到认可，并成为聚会时讨人喜欢、受人欢迎的焦点。

　　“嘿，你为什么一个人躲在这儿？”提着两瓶啤酒，Jane步履不稳地跌进角落的沙发座，原本独自坐着的黑发探员皱着眉头向里挪了挪：“你喝多了。”  
　　“不多不多。‘跛脚船长’还妄想灌醉我，明明自己才几杯的量。”  
　　“当心。”  
　　将险些被顾问扫落桌面的玻璃杯一把抓住，Kimball Cho干脆将其余的酒杯和瓶子都移到靠墙的位置：“他们早计划好的，你明知还打赌！？”……这也是为何他早早地躲到一旁的原因。瞄了眼正向某位棕发美女大献殷勤的Rigsby，只喝了半瓶啤酒的高级探员敢担保，今天自己队员的失态表现足够让整个警局嘲笑上大半个月。  
　　“好玩嘛～反正输的也不会是我。”  
　　“像Rigsby？”  
　　“他其实酒量不错，论真本事可比我强多了～！可惜……”  
　　“可惜除了敌人，还会被队友陷害。”  
　　“能者多劳嘛。”对于被同事指出的不当行为，Jane丝毫没有表露出丁点不好意思的味道，反而还笑得一脸灿烂地将脑袋靠在对方的肩膀上，“你没看到前面有多热闹。”  
　　“你真的喝多了。”  
　　对于Kimball Cho的再度强调，Jane只是摇头否认：“我才没喝多呢。”尽管隐约察觉到对方渐渐紧绷起身子，但不明白有什么值得黑发探员警惕的顾问仍将自己的重量移加过去，隔着棉制T恤传来的体温让他感到安心……“Cho，你说今天晚上Rigsby会不会有意外的艳遇？”半仰起脸，他几乎可以从对方黑色的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。  
　　“他会吐在那姑娘身上。”  
　　Jane想像了一下那样的画面顿时不可自制地轻笑起来，或许是被他感染也或许Cho联想到同样的场景，原本探员严肃的脸上不禁也流露出一丝笑容。半眯起眼睛Jane猛地意识到自己可能真的喝得有些过了，因为他居然伸出食指戳在对方的脸颊上，傻傻地冒出二个字：“酒窝。”

===============================

　　再之后的状况他努力回想过很多次，可仍无法清晰地记起到底发生了什么。他搞不懂破碎的记忆片段里，关于Cho吻了自己的部分是他的幻觉还是确确实实的——那个触碰礼貌得就像好友间的寒暄，但通常它绝不会落在嘴唇上。更何况他根本不记得自己到底是如何回应的，他只知道第二天醒来自己躺在卧室简易的床垫上，而脑袋则因醉宿痛得要命……

　　也许那真的是个脱离现实的梦？！

　　Patrick Jane被争执声从无尽的思绪里惊醒是在太阳即将落山时，苦苦等待着机会的他急切地趴在小气窗向外张望——这是地下室里唯一可以接触外界的渠道。这次汽车停靠的位置比上回近了许多，但还不足够他能将消息传递出去的距离，戴着帽子的小个子男人好像不太满意这次的酬金，可是他却没有足够的胆色去真正的反抗眼前的男人，仅仅大声地抱怨了几句而已。

　　变故是发生在一瞬间的……  
　　Jane几乎没法看清那个姑娘是怎么打晕小个子男人的，也无法推测出她是怎么搞到那根铁棍，但至少他可以肯定这位看似瘦弱的年轻姑娘早就伺机在车门后，就等着抓住这反击脱逃的机会。可惜她却没料到在场的另一个家伙比预计中难应付得多，在一番挣扎之后她还是丧失了她的优势，被牢牢地按倒在地。  
　　无助地盯着显然会成为下个被害人的无辜者被犯人拖出视线的范围，Jane心中的焦虑让他无法保持冷静的情绪，据他的了解那个狗娘养的绝对会在明天晚上动手，所以他只有一天的时间。  
　　不到三十个小时，只有一次被带到楼上的机会，他该怎么办！？  
　　在几乎要被绝望吞没之前，他的注意力忽然被离窗口不远处的一件小东西吸引，那肯定是在先前的混乱中，从那个小个子男人的外套口袋里滚落出来的。尽管把它搞到手应该还需要花点功夫，但这是自从被绑架以来，Jane第一次看到的希望。

 

三、

　　Jane披着毯子坐在救护车打开的后厢边沿，手里捧着好心地救护人员给他的热咖啡，杂草和塑料制品烧焦的味道在空气中蔓延，让大部分人的嗓子都有猛咳一通的冲动，消防员们还在做着一些善后工作，但万幸天气还不算干燥，火势也在一开始就被控制得挺好。  
　　“你还好吗？”突然传来的熟悉声音让Jane仰起脸，他看到Lisbon插着口袋站在一步半的距离外，脸上尽是不知该如何开口的犹豫。扯起嘴角，金发顾问尽量让自己看上去笑得自然：“我很好。幸亏你们来的够及时。”  
　　“你太冒险了，如果不是我们已经排查到这个区域，所以整个小组就在附近。或者Cho没有第一时间发现火情的话，你可能就……”  
　　“烧死了？”在Lisbon说出那个词前，Jane抢先了一步，“可是我没办法再等下去，你知道的。况且现在一切很顺利，也没那么多‘如果’不是嘛？！毕竟我只有一次机会，但手头的工具仅仅只是个打火机而已。我需要在这样的环境里吸引到别人的注意力，就必须得是足够大的状况。事实就是你们成功地找到我们，我和那个姑娘都还算平安无事，那个残酷的异教份子宁愿被烧成灰也不愿意离开他‘伟大的真神’，这也是没有办法的事。”  
　　微微低下头，女性上司沉默了十几秒后：“我很担心你，Jane。”  
　　“我知道。对此我真的很感激，真的。”  
　　可能由于他表现得足够真诚，所以当Lisbon被其它警员叫走时，Jane发现这个姑娘背负的愧疚和自责情绪比一开始减轻了许多……他不需要别人为自己的行为担负起责任，跑来当CBI顾问是他自己的选择，加入这个重案组是由于他们负责Red John的案子，所以他不希望Lisbon认为是他们给他带去的危险，因为往往情况恰恰是相反的。

　　“嘿。”  
　　“Cho？”在咖啡喝完前，Jane估摸着该是有人送自己回家的时间了，但他却没料到被派来不是“某个警员”，“Lisbon让你捎我一程？”  
　　“是。你能自己走？”  
　　“我觉得还行。”  
　　尽管嘴里这么回答着，但身体的情况可不会由精神力的意愿而改变，就在Jane打算离开车厢站起身时，脚部传来的麻木感顿时让他感到一阵虚脱，万幸在倒下前Kimball Cho接住了他。“糟糕，我不该坐着不动那么久。”顾问有点尴尬地解释，还试图在原地蹦上两下来表示自己没问题，可是黑发探员仍是固执地扶住他，一言不发地示意他将身体的重量交付在他身上。  
　　带点不自然地将手搭在对方肩上，一小步一小步迈出的金发男人在逐渐适应脚上刺痛感的消退，他的同伴也放慢脚步配合着他。“Cho，谢谢。”从腰背部传来对方掌心的温度让Jane这才真正地意识到自己安全了，他已经离开那个地下室，绑架他的那个混蛋也真的丧生火海……精神上的松弛让顾问不禁腿一软，还好他的老友不出所料地支撑住了他。  
　　“Jane？”  
　　“我还好，我想回家，带我回家吧。”  
　　“恩。”  
　　平日话就不多的同事似乎这个晚上更惜字如金，但Jane却能察觉到对方较以往更温和的态度，这让他感到安心——不用费脑子去想“接下来该怎么办？”，也不用考虑怎样回应他人的关心才够得体，他只需要静静地待在车里，什么都不用再思考，剩下的都交给Cho就不会有问题。  
　　所以当Jane坐在副驾驶的座位上默默地诅咒着路况再堵也没问题，纠结着不想那么快被留下一个人独处的时候，他却万万没有料到Cho会开着车把他带回自己家。在一路扶着他上楼、将他安置在客厅的沙发上后，那个男人就跑进厨房里不知道自顾自在忙些什么。  
　　花了点时间好奇地打量着从来没拜访过，但和自己意想中差不多的室内布局，最终Jane还是忍不住开口：“Cho，你在干什么？”  
　　“泡茶。”  
　　随着回答的声音，探员也一手拿着马克杯从厨房里走了出来，而另一只手上拿着条拧干的毛巾，将杯子搁在茶几上，他补充：“我家只有绿茶，但我认为你会想喝点热的。”  
　　“绿茶很好，我喜欢绿茶。”  
　　“那就好。”  
　　“不过现在还很烫。”  
　　“那就过会儿喝，正好我帮你擦擦。”  
　　一开始没明白对方的意思，但立马Cho凑过来的动作让Jane反应了过来：“刚才医护人员帮我处理过伤口了。”面对近在咫尺的好友，他有些不习惯地往后缩了缩。  
　　“你脸上还有。”  
　　“这点小伤不要紧的，我可以自己来？”  
　　像是没有听到Jane不够坚定的拒绝，黑发探员单手固定住他的后脑勺，用手里的毛巾为他擦拭脸颊上细小的伤口，动作谈不上温柔却很小心……担心被对方察觉自己过度紧张的情绪，金发顾问下意识地屏住呼吸，直到胸口犯疼才发现这几近愚蠢的行为。

　　当Cho将注意力集中在从茶几下面的医药箱里找到消毒水时，Jane舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇尝试找个聊天的话题：“还记得我们上回聚会吗？”  
　　“你喝醉那次？”  
　　在心中暗暗骂了句粗口，自己还真是怎么糟糕怎么选？！明明还没足够的精力去解决这个深深困扰着自己的问题，但直觉却告诉他现在是个很恰当的时机：“是啊，这次我真是喝惨了。对了，那天是不是你送我回家的？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“我真不该和‘跛脚船长’杠上……嘶，痛！”  
　　“抱歉。”  
　　Cho面无表情的道歉Jane无法判断，刚才那下是他真不小心按重了，还是聊的内容让他并不怎么愉快？于是顾问决定换个方式——“我平时还算节制，不知道那晚上怎么就一下子犯晕了。我没做出什么奇怪的事吧？比如大哭大笑之类的。”  
　　“你没有，你很安静。”  
　　“真的？我居然都不记得了。”  
　　敏锐地抓住探员一瞬间抿嘴的表情，Jane突然意识到为何第二天Cho摆出仿佛什么都没发生过的模样，紧接着对方的回答也证实了他的灵光一现——“你睡着了。”

　　该死！是的，该死的！  
　　他怎么偏偏在那之后就睡着了。

　　所以那根本不是一场荒诞的梦，而是一个被自己错过的好机会！？终于把前后关系理顺的Jane几乎快被懊恼的情绪给淹没，他注视着Cho想倾诉些什么，却失去了长篇大论的能力，一时不知该怎么开口。  
　　沉默的气氛在二人间蔓延，随着时间的流逝Jane越发的焦躁，无法传递出的感情堆积在胸口，而明明可以给出回应的对方却只知道节制的付出关心。各种念头在Jane的脑海中翻滚，直到黑发探员抚过他上唇的伤口时，金发顾问鼓起勇气深吸了口气：“Cho。”  
　　“恩？”  
　　当他们视线交汇的瞬间，他眯起眼睛轻轻舔过对方的拇指指腹……

—END—


End file.
